


Heroes and wizards

by Reddieplayerone



Category: Fanboy & Chum Chum (Cartoon)
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, fankyle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddieplayerone/pseuds/Reddieplayerone
Summary: When something unexpected happens to Kyle, it sends the gang into a state of shock, what could go wrong ? Well. Lots of things.
Relationships: fanboy/kyle bloodworth-Thomason
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Just your average day in galaxy hills, fan boy and chum chum causing their usual shenanigans, and Kyle bloodworth-Thomason himself stuck in the middle of it.

Kyle seemed to be painfully annoyed by this, staring intensely at the desks rough surface, but he just breathed frustratedly, and finally ignored them.

"Hey kyle !" Fan boy yelled in his face causing him to jump.

"Hello fanboy... and his accomplice, chum chum," he let out, shaking his head briefly.

"Hi Kyle!" Chum chum grinned a bit.

"What do you two want?" He lifted his head, folding his arms on top of the desk.

"well- I mean, today we thought maybe you could decide what we do!" Fanboy beamed a bit.

Kyle froze, taking a moment to register the information.

"..you're just joking with me aren't you?" He squinted annoyed.

"Oh no-! Not at all-!" Fanboy smiled.

"Well- would you care to join me for a spot of tea hm?"

Fanboy looked at chum chum, fanboy, had never tried tea before, it wasn't really his thing.

Chum chum looked at fanboy reassuringly and nodded.

"Alright then! A spot of tea it is!" Fanboy announced, pulling a bad fake British accent.

"Excellent-!" Kyle nodded, clapping a bit.

Mr. mufflin, turned around, squinting. 

"Do you boys mind..?" He set his hands on his hip.

"Oh yes-! We're terribly sorry-" Kyle nodded a bit and coughed.

Kyle and the two sat back in their seats properly, something was off to Kyle, fan boy and chum chum were definitely never so tame, he shook the feeling and let out a brief sigh.

••

After class kyle was walking down the hall, reading a book floating in front of him. 

"Maybe if I do that- it'll finally work.." he let out softly, as he bumped straight into fan boy, and chum chum.

"Oh- you ninnies ! You scared me!" He used his wand to slam the book shut, and vanish.

"Sooooo, about that tea?"

"You really want to do it now don't you?" He squinted. 

"Well! We would love to spend the afternoon with our buddy!" Chum chum smiled.

"Oh yes..." he nods awkwardly, as fan boy and chum chum dragged him down the hall to the cafeteria, as it was time for lunch.

Once they got there, fan boy and chum chum rushed to the table, and sat down quickly.

Kyle made his way over to the seat and sat down, using a spell to summon a fancy tea set, with different types of tea bags set neatly next to it.

"I've been working on my spells lately," he smiled a bit, setting a hand on his chest proudly.

Fan boy nodded a bit and stared at the tea bag, unsure of what to do.

"Let me handle it..." Kyle yawned, using his wand to make fanboy some tea.

"Thanks-!" Fanboy laughed out.

"It's certainly no big deal. I suppose you can consider it a return of the favour since you haven't ruined my day yet." He replied poshly.

Fanboy and chum chum stared at each other dumbfounded, but nodded and smiled.

Fanboy stared at the cup and picked it up, taking a sip of the tea, mimicking Kyle almost.

Kyle drank his tea in peace, glancing at fanboy and chum chum, who would let out the slight chuckle every now and then.

Kyle soon had the suspicion they were hiding something, due to their strange behavior, and constant laughs.

"Okay.. spill the information you're hiding from me, and will not tell me for some strange reason...." Kyle set the cup of tea down, staring at fanboy and chum chum.

"Well- we have exciting news !" Fanboy grinned.

"what..?" 

"Well, a letter meant for you, accidentally ended up in our sky mailbox." Chum chum smiled.

"And it was this important?" Kyle raised his eyebrow more.

"Yep!" Fanboy nodded.

"So... what's the letter about, do you have it?" Kyle grew anxious, unsure of what this weird letter would be.

"Yeah! We have the letter !" Fanboy grinned.

"Well?! Show it to me !" Kyle looked impatient now, desperately needed to find out what this letter was about.

"Are you su-"

"No time for your silly dilly dallying ! Just cut to the chase !"

"Okayyyy," chum chum smiled and pulled out the neatly sealed letter.

Kyle grabbed it and calmly, but quickly opened the letter, he began reading it.

"Dear Kyle bloodworth-Thomason... Dadadum- Wait, milkweed academy has accepted your exam, and your results were so astounding that you may return...?!" Kyle read intensely, his pupils shrinking.

"This is some sort of sick joke.. isn't it ?" He looked at them, "then again... even you two couldn't pull off such a neatly done letter..."

"We're serious ! We didn't write it !" Chum chum smiled.

"You got accepted Kyle!" Fanboy announced.

"I really did.." a genuine smile appeared across the wizards face.

Could this be ?


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle was excited- almost immediately using his powers to disappear out of the cafeteria, and near mr. mufflins class, panic began to wash over the teen wizards face.

"Maybe I shouldn't tell him yet..? After all isn't he going to loose his star student?" Kyle told himself, innocently floating mid air.

"Oh my goodness I didn't even think about that-" Kyle facepalmed himself.

He took a deep breath and teleported himself back to the cafeteria, back where the other two were.

"Sorry about that-" He coughed awkwardly.

"Oh whatever ! It's fine!" Fanboy smiled.

"Eh... great." He smiled back, awkwardly.

Kyle immediately backed out, unsure of what to say to anyone, so to give him an excuse for coming back, he ended up dropping his wand under the table, 

"I uh, came back for this—" he quickly ducked down and picked up his wand.

Fanboy looked at Kyle confused but immediately shrugged it off.

Kyle then took the opportunity to leave again, this time rushing off.

He heard fairies flutter behind him, and he squinted a bit embarrassed.

"Relax Kyle, this is no big deal.. come on, you've just gotten accepted to your old school, even if you've attended galaxy hills for like almost 3 years... this is fine." He rambled to himself as other students glanced at the male.

Kyle lowered his head and slouched a bit as he walked, he didn't know why, he was happy, but felt a sudden sense of doubt.

"what if this is one of Sigmund's plans to ruin my life? Oh gosh, I bet it is..." he muttered angrily with his arms crossed.

Kyle leaned against the wall, stopping himself from walking any further. He briefly thought on the issue and just moved on, thinking about this as if it was legit.

"Okay.. so, Kyle, how do you suppose your going to tell people your leaving.. even so, when am I leaving ? There really was no specific time or date on the letter? So I assume I have a few weeks, maybe a month?" Kyle rambled to himself some more.

"Alright, well. This is seriously happening, maybe I should let it slide for a while, or should I talk to Sigmund himself, hm, well I guess I can wait a bit before I bother him."

Kyle pulled himself together finally, and walked down the hall, this time, in a decent mood.

"Milkweed ! Here I come! Whenever that may be..." He said to himself confidently.

•••

"So fanboy! Can you believe it ! Kyle is leaving! kind of a bummer since he's been with us so long," chum chum looked up at his friend 

"Yeah, it's definitely weird to think about, but that's great for him!" Fanboy smiled.

"You remember the time where we were all stranded in the middle of nowhere ! And kyle Met that dinosaur-" chum chum smiled recalling the memory, ignoring the fact that kyle was practically suffering most of the way through.

"He did make friends with that dinosaur-" fanboy laughed out a bit.

"Ah, the wonders of the buddy system," Chum chum and fanboy said in unison.

"It's weird to think that happened nearly 3 years ago," fanboy looked at chum chum.

"Honestly though." Chum chum shrugged, looking up at him.

"Things are definitely gonna change without him here-" fanboy seemed to be unbothered by this.

But was he really ? Was anybody really going to be unbothered by this?


	3. Chapter 3

Kyle walked down the halls, looking for someone, someone he felt he could talk about this without an issue, the feelings he had suddenly grown.

Over the past 3 years, Kyle had grown closer to Yo, the two were close friends, and he felt like he could trust her with something like this, he hoped Anyways.

Kyle looked around for her, and he eventually spotted her sitting on a bench playing with one of her digital pets. 

"Greetings yo." Kyle waved, in hopes he could catch her attention.

Yo paused, recognizing his voice immediately, "hey Kyle !" She raised her eyes from the device, but still somehow using it at the same time.

"H-How are you?" He rested a palm on his chin.

"I'm doing great!" Yo smiled a bit.

"That's lovely." Kyle smiled back.

"You seem off ? Are you okay?" She crossed her arms.

"W-Well you know how I told you about Milkweed academy right ?" He laughed out.

"The one where you spent years trying to get back in?"

"Yea, that one, well..."

Kyle took a quick breath, 

"I finally got back in.." he muttered.

"Kyle ! That's awesome !"

"Well.. yes.. I don't know why, but I don't feel right about this..?" Kyle rubbed the back of his neck.

"How come?" yo said.

"Well... It just feels like this is some huge joke." He shrugged.

"It can't be !" Yo replied.

"How can you be so certain? People would do anything just to get on my nerves.." he shrugged softly.

"You know that's not always true," she said.

"Not always -! But it could be the case this time! And I'm not in the mood for these pointless games,," he ran his hands down his face annoyed.

The two stared at each other, Yo patted the spot next to her and Kyle sat down, he crossed his arms and looked at her. 

She set her hand on his shoulder and looked at him dead in the eyes.

"I know that this is real, trust me Kyle." She smiled.

"Y-Yeah! Okay!" He clutched his hands into fists and smiled.

"I'm actually getting back into milkweed, this is crazy," he looked down.

"You deserve it kyle !" Yo encouraged him.

"Well, I suppose I do," Kyle rested a palm on his chest and grinned.

"Oh man, I just remembered lupe and I are supposed to meet up, I gotta go kyle, I'm totally sorry!" She jumped up.

"Oh, that's alright, see you later yo." He smiled a little.

"See you Kyle !" She waved as she ran off.

Kyle was then left to sit alone on the bench, he sighed, he glanced around the hall and noticed a poster on the wall across from him. 

Kyle stood up, and made his way towards the poster, he began to read it.

"Fall dance... intriguing, that's in about 4 weeks.." he muttered, reading the poster.

He was so lost in thought he was barely mentally present anymore- and like that, it was immediately broken.

"Hey kyle!" Fanboy almost yelled behind him.

Kyle screamed and turned around, almost shooting magic at him, as well as chum chum who stood beside him.

"What're you two doing ?!" He breathed out scared.

"We were just looking for you!" Fanboy smiled.

"Why ?" Kyle set a hand on his hip.

"Welllll," chum chum smiled as well.

"We were wondering if you wanted to join us for one of our night morning movie nights !" Fanboy grinned.

"Well.. I guess I don't see the harm ?" Kyle shrugged.

"Yaaaay!" Fanboy and chum chum cheered excitedly.

"Yay indeed- heh.." he laughed awkwardly.

"Well! It's tomorrow at the fanlair! Don't miss it !" They said in unison as they ran off.

Kyle watched them leave, a soft sigh escaped his lips as he rolled his eyes and walked off.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyle was in his apartment, relaxing, just staring off at the dark green wall in front of him, he had to get ready in a bit for the night morning movie night fanboy and chum chum invited him to.

Kyle would occasionally run into fanboy and chum chum during night morning, so he would just get dragged into some crazy adventure with them, like the wizard challenge for example.

Kyle began to think about how he would no longer have to go through so many annoying tests anymore, he was actually quite relieved, but would Kind of miss the hectic situations he got pulled into.

He stood up, as Necronomicon suddenly flew to his face, scaring the dear life out of the young wizard.

"What?!" Kyle poses defensively.

"Sorry to barge in like that but master Kyle- are you smiling ?" Necronomicon smirked.

"Well, do I not smile ?" Kyle set a hand on his hip.

"Not often, no." Necronomicon laughed a bit, "So what's been on your mind?"

"Take a wild guess," Kyle changed his stance to something more prideful.

"You finally made some friends ?" Necronomicon raised a brow.

"What?! I have friends !" He scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm kidding," Necronomicon laughed.

"Real funny." Kyle crosses his arms.

Kyle then flicked Necronomicon back, and set his hands on his hip.

"For your information, I got accepted back into milkweed," Kyle grinned.

Necronomicon started at him skeptically, he didn't buy this.

"Okay, if that's true, show me proof." He smirked.

"Very well!" Kyle said, pulling his wand out, and summoning the letter he had put back into his envelope.

Kyle took the letter out of the envelope, and levitated the open letter over to Necronomicon. He skimmed through the letter, surprised as to what he was reading.

"So you weren't joking.." he muttered.

"Ha!" Kyle smirked, "I wasn't !" He said, proud of himself.

"Well, that's excellent Kyle the Conjurer." Necronomicon took a brief bow.

Kyle laughed a bit, "Thank you, Necronomicon." Kyle bowed back.

Kyle snapped out of his thoughts, "Oh right! I have to get ready!" Kyle shouted, running off to the bathroom.

Kyle quickly levitated his hairbrush as he ran it through his hair, making. It look more tame than it had been after lying down for quite a while.

"Perfect." Kyle smiled with a sigh of relief. 

Kyle quickly turned away, and headed for the exit to the bathroom. Kyle had grabbed his wand off his table and shoved it into his pocket.

"Alright, I think I'm gonna head over now..." Kyle kicked the floor, realizing nobody was around to listen. 

"Eh whatever.." Kyle stormed out of the Main room, and down his hallways. 

Kyle soon reached the exit, and pushed the door open, he levitated off the ground, and peacefully flew off to the fanlair.

Humming softly, he paused, stopping at the frosty mart to pick up some snacks, he landed on the ground and walked in.

Lenny had noticed, but looked down at a comic book he was reading. Kyle wandered off to an isle and picked out a variety of snacks the three could eat.

Kyle danced along to the cash and happily placed everything on the counter.

"Welcome to the frosty Mart.. is that all today?" Lenny said as he scanned items, putting them into a bag.

"Yes Indeed!" The Conjurer announced, he seemed to be in a good mood.

They finished up, and Kyle paid.

"Have a good night.." Lenny yawned.

Kyle waved and headed out the store, he then decided to teleport to the front entrance of the fanlair. He stood at the door, hesitant to enter.

"..whew.. here we go." He breathed.

Kyle knocked on the door, and almost immediately heard footsteps heading to the door. And like that, the door flung wide open.

"Kyle !" Fanboy and chum chum yelled excitedly.

"Quiver before me !" Kyle joked, looking dramatic.

And so began the events that were to unfold that night.


	5. Chapter 5

"We're so glad you made it kyle !" Fanboy cheered, grabbing the wizards arm and pulling him forward.

Kyle let out a soft smile as Fanboy and chum chum lead the wizboy over to the table where they took his snacks and set them on it.

"Thank you two." Kyle nodded happily.

"Just take a seat Kyle while we start setting up !" Fanboy and chum chum yelled in unison.

Kyle nods a bit and walks over, peacefully sitting down on the couch that had the two boys silhouettes sewn on the back.

He crossed his legs and rested his chin against his palm, Just waiting. Every few moments or so the two would come over with blankets and pillows for comfort, since these movie nights usually lasted all of night morning.

The last time kyle had done this was at least several months ago, and as he remembered correctly it backfired. So he was excited to try again— pushing all thoughts of milkweed aside the wizard got comfortable and wrapped himself in a purple blanket that had been placed next to him.

"How thrilling !" Kyle announced, jumping a bit in excitement.

"indeed my good friend !" Fanboy announced as well, waving his hands in the air.

"We're almost ready kyle ! So don't leave quite yet!" Fanboy joked.

"Oh trust me, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon.." he chuckled a bit.

Kyle swung his legs back and forth as he waited, examining the room around him as he sat there.

"This is gonna be great!" Fanboy giggled.

"What are we watching exactly..?"

"I was thinking- man artica the movie ! Or something of your choice, I don't mind." Fanboy beamed happily.

"Ohh.. how exciting." Kyle laughed out. 

"So we can watch it ?!" Fanboy grinned.

"Oh sure- why not." Kyle snorted a bit.

"Woo!" Fanboy cheered as chum chum chimed in.

Chum chum grabbed the movie off the shelf and put it in their DVD player, humming happily. 

And so the duo joined Kyle on the couch as fanboy hopped up and down excitedly, Kyle eyed him a bit as he huffed a little, Fanboys excitement brought a smile to Kyle's face.

Kyle relaxed as the movie began to play, leaning his back against the green couch happily as he focused on the screen.

Things seemed to be proceeding normally, Kyle hoped they would stay that way.


End file.
